


The Child You Gave Me

by L_V



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Child Abuse, Flashbacks, M/M, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_V/pseuds/L_V
Summary: After a Slytherinparty - which he barely remembered - Draco's stomach started to hurt like hell.





	1. What the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> First I wanted to say that English isn't my native language and I'm still learning. So there will be some wrong spelling and mistakes in grammar. If you don't mind that keep going (It would be really nice if someone wants to be my beta reader. Just write a comment.). Also this chapter will be very short, they will get longer.

Draco was waking up after a rather wild Slytherin party. He can't remember most of it because some of the older students got to smuggle in some Firewhisky and he totally overdid it. Now he is here, lying in his bed, cursing himself for drinking so much on a Sunday night. So he went up changed his clothes and styled his hair until he was satisfied.  
Once he was ready he went to breakfast und flopped down beside Blaise and Greg. Both of them were just smirking at him, but they didn't say anything. He was kind of confused by that but didn't give it much attention.  
As the bell rang the five friends went to their first lesson. But as they got to the classroom Draco suddenly felt a strong nausea. He held his hand in front of his mouth and stormed to one of the bathrooms. He barely made it into one of the stalls and puked his guts out. With the contents of his stomach he also puked some blood. He couldn't even kneel properly and was feeling extremely weak. His stomach started to hurt unbelievably much. Some more blood started to come from his mouth.  
After his friends realized what was going on they followed him and tried to help him in every way they could. Greg quickly lifted him and carried him to the medical wing so he could be checked by Madam Pomfrey. He was still losing blood through his mouth and started to grow paler and paler.  
As they entered the wing madam Pomfrey immediately rushed to them and ordered Greg to put Draco on one of the hospital beds. She quickly ran some diagnosis spells over him and as she got the results she looked… utterly confused. Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Vincent tried to figure out what was going on and suspected that one of Draco’s nightly visitors had given him some kind of venereal disease.  
Madam Pomfrey went to her office and firecalled Dumbledore. Then she returned and tried to talk to Draco in the softest voice the Mediwitch managed: “My dear… it seems that your body is starting to… change… It’s starting to get ready for a pregnancy. We don’t know why this is happening but we’re going to figure that out, don’t worry. Your body will need all the rest it get’s and it won’t be easy, since your male body isn’t supposed to be carrying children. We most likely won’t be able to stop this change in time since we don’t know what it is and it’s progressing really fast. I will give you a pain potion but I don’t think it will be strong enough.”  
Draco listened carefully but by the end he started to panic and thought to himself ‘What the fuck?’


	2. With a little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco started to panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it's quite short, it'll get better when I'm more used to write in english.

Draco was in something like a state of shock, frozen in place. That just couldn’t be happening, not to him. He felt like he was a magnet to bad fortune. First there was Voldemort living in his home, his safe shelter, the only place he really felt save after everything that happened to him. Not even his parents could take it, but Voldemort? He could kill Draco whenever he pleased to. Then he received the dark mark and now he’s going to have a Baby? He started to panic as the comfort of the shock faded. He – a death eater – a father? He saw by his own father how this could end. “Am I able to abort the child?” He asked with the last bit of hope. He was too young, his parents would sure as hell never help him and he wouldn’t have a save place for him and the child to stay.  
“No I’m sorry; it would damage your body too much so that you wouldn’t make it. But maybe you should speak with the other father of the child about this.”  
He knew he forgot something. He didn’t even know who the father was!  
“I-I don’t kno-“  
“Potter.” Pansy interrupted me.  
“We wanted to talk with you about that, but it seems you really can’t remember. You were really drunk yesterday and started to flirt with Potter out of nowhere. After he responded to your attempts you dragged him with you into the boy’s dorm. You said you are punishing him for snooping around, but I think we all knew what you two were doing.”  
That’s when everything was finally too much for Draco and he fainted. 

He woke not much after he fainted. Someone was talking…  
“We have to tell him! He deserves to know!” I could hear Greg say and was a little confused. What was he talking about?  
“It’s not ours to tell him! Dray has to do it!” came Pansy’s angry voice to my ear.  
“Yeah but he wouldn’t do it! I’m sure Potter would help him and would be there for him und the child! It is his!”  
Slowly Draco opened his eyes.  
“I won’t tell him.” Draco said and looked at Greg like he has gone mad.  
“I told you! Dray you have to! He has the right to know that you’re pregnant from him!” Greg answered passionately and Draco felt a small feeling of betrayal that one of his best friend is trying to convince him to do something He’s clearly not willed to do. Vinc layed a hand on Greg’s shoulders to calm him and pulled him closer.  
“I can do whatever the fuck I want! It’s my decision what happens with that child!”  
He had to think quickly. His mind started to work in all its abilities to come up with ideas for the future.  
‘Where am I going to stay? No… Where are WE going to stay? How am I supposed to earn enough money if my parents really disown me? Talking of which… how are they going to react? A child is expensive and I want that it will have it good… how am I supposed to afford all of that?’ were just a few questions he asked himself. He was totally overwhelmed with that pressure and the panic started again.  
“What am I going to tell my parents? They think gays are disgusting and now, the cherry on top I am pregnant, too! They are going to disown me! Destroy me for being a disgrace for the family! Pregnant from Harry fucking Potter! And Potter… how do you think it is going to go with him? He won’t believe me, would thing I’m disgusting or…. Or I don’t know!! But he won’t react like it’s written in your fucking Fairytails Greg! How am I supposed to handle all of this? All the responsibilities! I won’t be a good father… what if my baby is going to hate me? Hate me for being such a horrible father? You know my father! I hadn’t the best role model! “  
Draco started to hyperventilate and wrapped his arm around his stomach. He’s really going to be a father! He started to cry and smile at once and a small voice in the back of his mind told him that this baby will be the best thing in his entire live.  
Blaise slowly pulled him into a tight hug but made sure to not scare the boy. Slowly Draco calmed down and he will never forget the next sentence Blaise told him:  
“We’ll to be there for you.”


	3. being pregnant isn't easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has mood swings. (1-2 Month)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for my poor knowledge in tenses. I didn't even know where this chapter went. Just went with the flow ~ But I'm starting to notice that I'm beginning to have more trouble.

~First month~   
Draco was pregnant for a few weeks now and his painful body changes are becoming less than in the first few weeks. Every day he starred into the mirror and was trying to see if his belly was getting bigger but in this early stage of his pregnancy there wasn’t anything to see.  
“Blaise, did I become fat?” Draco asked while standing in front of the mirror again. He has been eating less and less in the few weeks, being paranoid about people seeing that he’s pregnant. Also he’s been avoiding Harry the whole time.   
Blaise just sighted and stood up. “You asked me the same thing yesterday. Madam Pomfrey told you that there won’t be anything to see the next month or two. If anything you became really skinny. Please eat more, you’re eating for two now.”   
“I know you don’t have to tell me.” He snapped at Blaise and turned again as Blaise suddenly appeared behind him and hugged him from the back. “You don’t have to worry; you’re as beautiful as ever. Nobody is going to suspect everything else than that you’re a beautiful fuck as hell gay boy.” He grinned at him, while Draco sulked but than his mood suddenly increased.   
“Blaise… are you in love with me?” Draco also grinned as Blaise looks quite dumbfounded “I know it Blaise, I always knew it. You don’t have to deny it but I’m sorry Blaise. I’m already pregnant; I can’t deal with your Italian temper right now.” At that Blaise started to laugh and tickled him. Draco fell onto one of the beds and Greg and Vince started to laugh, too.   
“Stop laughing and help me! Heeeelllpppp!”

~ Second month~

Slowly but surely Draco’s stomach started to grow. It isn’t normal that the child is growing so fast and Draco often has pain in the stomach but because they don’t even know how this could happen they were quite helpless. He has to visit madam Pomfrey twice a week and Snape once in three days to get potions for his and the child’s health and the pain. His friends are helping him constantly because his emotional breakdown became more and more often. He can’t think of a solution for the future and so one day he got to Snape again, crying. His intention was to just get one of the pain and the health potions but while he was on the way his thoughts interrupted him und started to destroy him again. Snape looked a bit overwhelmed for a minute of seeing the young boy with messy hair, that wasn’t normal for his godson and tears all over his face. After he got out of his shock he wrapped his arms around the thin, trembling blond and pulled him into his office.   
“Calm down Draco, everything’s okay…” he tried his best to calm the young boy but he isn’t a specialist in this field. He dragged the boy onto one of the couches in his office and set next to him, never letting him go.   
“Severus, I can’t do this anymore… it’s too much. I don’t even want to know what mother and father are going to say when they find out… Where am I going to live when they throw me out? How am I going to afford the costs of that child? Cloths, food, toys, toiletries… What if I can’t keep it save? My parents won’t leave this unpunished and as I know them, they will probably lit it out on the child… and the dark lord! Also I don’t think I’m going to be a good father and then there is Potter… What if he finds out and takes her away? She’s mine! But everybody is going to be on his side… because HE is the bloody boy who lived…!”  
Severus was quiet for a second, didn’t know what to say.   
“Draco, why didn’t you tell me sooner about your worry? It isn’t good to have so much stress when you’re pregnant. Isn’t it clear that you can always move in with me or your friends? Stupid boy, always thinking he’s alone in the world. Come on, let’s get you those potions and bring you back to your friends… and... She? So it’s going to be a girl?” Severus asked with interest und slapped Draco lightly on the back of his head.   
Draco suddenly began to laugh and hugged his godfather back. “Thanks Severus. But I think you’re going to regret inviting me to move in with you. Also… yeah it’s a little girl. Madam Pomfrey told me.” The black haired man shook his head and crossed his arms. “Yeah I see that now…”   
With that, the two of them fetched the potions and Draco went back to the Slytherin common room. The first thing he saw as he crawled through the portrait was a crying Pansy. Shocked he went to her side and hugged her .He gave Blaise, Greg and Vince a puzzled look.  
“She’s crying because she’s feeling bad for you.” Blaise enlighten him. “It’s not like it’s fresh news but she’s really emotional these days. I wonder why….Now I remember what your behavior is reminding me of Draco! It’s reminding me of Pansy when she is on her period!” It went silent for a second. Than Pansy started to hit Blaise with a pillow, still crying while Draco is sulking and Vince and Greg started to laugh again. “Where did your Italian charm go you fucking wanker!” “It went to the same place as your proper behavior! Ow!”


End file.
